


Queen of the Ice

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Other, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guinevere, a relatively unknown sixteen year old figure skater, wows the judges at the Olympics, and one particular person in the stands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of the Ice




End file.
